Dweller Camp
Dweller Camp is a location in Fable III and home to the Dwellers. It is the first area able to be visited from the map in the Sanctuary. It is located in the northeastern part of Albion near Brightwall in the Mistpeak Mountains. The scenery is of a snowy clearing in a forest among the mountains. It is comparable to the Bower Lake Gypsy Camp of Fable II. This can be seen in the clothing, homes and camp. Society The people of the area call themselves Dwellers. The first encounter of the Dweller Camp shows many of the people starving. The Dwellers are ruled by Sabine. It seems that the camp is based, at least loosely, on the Welsh peoples of the United Kingdom as hinted in the third video diary. History Logan took control of the mountains in the area and started to destroy their forests, which led to the Dwellers' struggles to find food. As a result, when the Hero is first introduced to the area, the Dwellers are seen starving and lamenting over Logan. In the following cutscene, Walter says to distribute the remaining money after buying a Dweller outfit from a local tailor, claiming "They need it a lot more then we do."Fable III on Gamespot.com Law and Economy There is no official law enforcement in the area, and due to Logan's exploitation of the resources in the mountains, the little economy they may have had is in shambles. There are three small shops in the camp: Albion Ink and The Raggle Taggle can be found in the lower portion of the camp, and Summit Supplies is located just before the gate into Sabine's inner camp. A Lute Hero job can be taken from the sign in the lower camp. Allies in Revolution In order for the Hero to win over the Mountain Dwellers they must perform three tasks, namely prove themselves to be a Hero by collecting an ancient artifact belonging to their father/mother, stopping the mercenary Saker and his gang from terrorizing the camp's inhabitants, and convincing the people of Brightwall to share their food with the Dwellers. Finally, the Hero must promise to revert Logan's policies in Mistpeak and restore the lands to the Dwellers. Trivia *A lot of the villagers say they could go up to the castle and kill Logan, but with their state of being, they would die very quickly. *When first entering the camp, the villagers will crowd around you asking for money, and one girl will offer you her doll for some money, but you can't actually accept this offer however. *It seems that as soon as Walter gives you the money to buy some new clothing, the Dwellers begin to beg a lot more, some even claiming they can smell the money on you. *Even with their long fur coats and warm bandanas, they will often complain about the cold. *The area where the Hero of Brightwall and Walter first meet Sabine is locked until Sabine's requests have been fulfilled. However, the caravans around his throne can be bought (as long as the landlord pack has been unlocked). There is also a silver key and a dig spot behind the caravan next to the gate. *Many people in the region have Welsh accents, notably Sabine. Notable Loot There are a few treasure chests; # Located next to The Crooked Caravan which contains a Ragdoll. # Located up a path off the main camp next to a single caravan. Contains a Goblet. There are 4 dig spots; #Located at the side of the gypsy caravan near the cloths shop and a camp fire, which contains 75 Gold. #Located between two trees at side of pathway close to the hanging lanterns, which contains Jet. #Located at a high point of dweller camp, near 2 Stone pillars and a small waterhole, which contains a Key for the Relationship Quest -- Fetch.. #Located left of a caravan called "The House of Riddles", which contains a picture of Sabine. There is 1 silver key; #Next to Sabine's hut, in the inner circle. There is 1 Gnome; #Up the hill to the left when leaving the Dweller Camp. References Category:Fable III Locations Category:Fable III Towns